Slave: SasoDei Ch 10
by Demon Dairy
Summary: Ch. 10


Deidara tensed up as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Something wrong???" asked Sasori.

"N-No" said Deidara.

Sasori leaned over to Deidara's ear and whispered

"You will eat something" he said as he flicked his tongue over Deidara's ear and then pulled away and got out.

Deidara shuddered at the action but followed Sasori into the restaurant.

"Will you be waiting for some people???" asked the waitress hinting if they were waiting for girlfriends.

"No" said Sasori politely with a small smile.

The waiter smiled and nodded and seated them in a little booth looking out at a little garden.

"Hello" said a voice.

Sasori and Deidara looked up to see a young looking girl with smile on her face.

"My name is Harumi and I'll be your waiter" she said happily.

"Nice to meet you Harumi" said Deidara as a smile crept onto his face

She smiled sweetly and pulled out a little notebook.

"What can I start you off with????" she asked.

"I would like some strawberry lemonade" said Deidara.

"For you sir" she asked as she turned to Sasori.

"Just sweet tea please" said Sasori in a slightly cold voice.

Harumi ignored it and nodded happily as she wrote it down on her notepad.

"Do you want to order now or look at the menu first???" she asked.

"We'll look at the menu" said Sasori.

She nodded and walked off happily.

"What do you want???" asked Sasori.

"………nothing" said Deidara.

Deidara felt a kick in his leg and flinched.

"Look at the menu and order something or we'll get it t go and I'll force it down your throat" said Sasori in a threatening voice.

Deidara looked down and picked up the menu. He opened it up and felt his mouth water. Everything looked amazing but he couldn't.

"I'm not hungry" said Deidara.

His stomach suddenly rumbled making his cheeks turn pink. He looked up to see Sasori glaring at him and continued looking at the menu.

He spotted something on the menu called

"Chicken fingers???" he read questioningly

"Is that what you want???" asked Harumi.

"What is it???" asked Deidara.

"I'm not sure really. It's an American dish" said Harumi.

"I'll try it I guess" said Deidara.

Harumi nodded and then turned to Sasori.

"Just Miso soup please" said Sasori

Harumi nodded and walked off happily.

"She's nice" said Deidara happily.

"Too nice" said Sasori in an irritated tone.

Deidara looked at Sasori and then started to laugh

"What's so funny???" asked Sasori.

"You're jealous!!!" laughed Deidara.

"I don't get jealous" lied Sasori.

"Then maybe I'll go ask her out" taunted Deidara

Sasori glared at him.

"That isn't funny" he growled.

Deidara smirked

"I swear to god when I get in your pants I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk" said Sasori.

"Who said you would get in my pants" taunted Deidara.

"Cause I know you want me to" said Sasori.

Deidara blushed madly. But it quickly went away as he realized something.

"You do know after this I have to go back" said Deidara.

Sasori nodded sadly.

"How am I going to come up with an excuse???" asked Deidara

At the Mansion

Deidara walked in to the mansion and saw Itachi sitting in one of the Victorian looking chairs.

"Where were you???" asked ItachI

"My friends dragged me to there house to hang out and I fell asleep" said Deidara.

Itachi stared at Deidara for awhile. He got up and walked over to him. He pinned Deidara's wrists beside his head and leaned to his ear.

"I know your lying Deidara……..and I will prove it eventually" he whispered as he walked off.

Deidara stayed where he was until Itachi was gone and then went outside into the well kept garden. He sat infront of a little pond and watched the koi swim around completely care free when he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"Deidara…….are you okay???" asked Sasuke.

"NO!!!!!" screamed Deidara.

He felt the younger Uchiha suddenly pull him into a hug.

"Please Deidara…calm down" whispered Sasuke.

"I can't!!!!!! How am I supposed to!?!?!?! Itachi knows!!!!!!!! Sasori is gonna get hurt!!!!!!" Deidara yelled as he buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke held Deidara tighter. "It's okay Deidara….everything will turn out fine….I promise" whispered Sasuke.

Deidara held onto Sasuke. He needed comfort and Sasuke was always there for him.

"I just want it all to stop……" whimpered Deidara.

"I know Dei" said Sasuke.


End file.
